


In Another Life [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	In Another Life [a drabble]

I awake in a sweat, gasping for breath. Strong arms are there to calm me.

“I will protect you this night,” Zevran murmurs into my hair. “Sleep, little Warden.”

“Thank goodness you're here,” I cry, enjoying the safety of his touch, his arms wrapped tightly around me. “The darkspawn dreams are getting worse. I keep finding myself wishing I never became a Grey Warden, that life could be different for us.”

“Ah, but in another life, I never would have known you.”

“Stop talking sense, Zev, I'm just scared.”

“Whatever comes, I will remain by your side, until the end.”

 


End file.
